


the beginning, it seems

by BearsAreCoolImo



Series: the tales of two dragonborn dumbasses [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearsAreCoolImo/pseuds/BearsAreCoolImo
Summary: pre-almost everything skyrim-wise, this tells the story of how two dragonborn end up getting raised by four old guys and a dragon.
Relationships: Arngeir & Paarthurnax, Arngeir & Wulfgar & Einarth & Borri, Female Orsimer Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Arngeir, Female Orsimer Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Paarthurnax, Male Orsimer Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Arngeir, Male Orsimer Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Paarthurnax, Male Orsimer Dovakiin | Dragonborn & Female Orsimer Dovakiin | Dragonborn
Series: the tales of two dragonborn dumbasses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049042
Kudos: 3





	the beginning, it seems

Arngeir had encountered many things during his life as a Greybeard, but what was at the front of his fellow brothers and his temple surely was… something highly unusual.

Two young Orsimer children (seemingly identical -twins maybe?- although with differing hair length, no less than 8 years of age at least if Arngeir could accurately parse their ages), were at the front of their doorsteps. No adults in sight, no letter had been sent beforehand to announce their arrival, and they both looked to be on the verge of exhaustion.

Had they both traveled up the 1,000 steps, by themselves? Arngeir thought to himself how hard it had been for him the first time he traveled up the steps, how it took him hours of sweat and metaphorical tears just to arrive at his soon-to-be home. These assumed children had traversed the extreme cold by themselves, and considering the early sun, they must’ve set off during nightfall. How had they managed to survive such harsh weathers? No. That settled it. Arngeir himself was not a man to have ever thought about kids, nor was he particularly good at handling them, he refused to leave these children out in the cold.

He looked over at his fellow brother, Wulfgar, who had gotten curious as to why the door had been open for such a long time and let a nasty draft of wind in. That is, until he too saw the two children. They both shared a nod, eyes set in understanding, and Arngeir approached the children.

“Welcome, children, to High Hrothgar. I am Arngeir, that is Wulfgar behind me, and we are followers of the way of the voice. What is it that could bring children such as yourself here?”

The Orsimer with the longer hair spoke first.

“Umm… Hello. Our Pa sent us to you and said you could help us!” Although hesitant at first, the child’s momentum seemed to speed up as they continued to speak.

“Ahh, I see. And tell me, do you know where your Pa is currently?” He doubted that he could be given any specific name or landmark, but maybe something that could eventually clue him as to which stronghold these children might belong to.

The long-haired child hesitated.  
“I’m not sure, he told us to run when the bad guys started chasing him. So, we ran.”

Ah. That was a much bigger predicament that Arngeir would have to deal with inevitably, it seemed. He doubted, whoever this man was, that he could hold his own against bandits if he was so eager to send his kids away at the sign of attack. He was not looking forward to explaining this, however soon it would be.

“Hmm, well, I am sure we can help you for now. But first, would you mind telling me your names, so I can address you properly?”

The only child to have spoken so far looked nervous, but then steeled themself, eyes looking up at Arngeir with determination.

“Ya! I’m Ghorza Mooserfut, and that is my brother, Davin Mooserfut!” Hmm. Once more, Arngeir found himself perplexed with the turn of events.

Not only did these children somehow survive in nothing but rags (and with seemingly no luggage either), but their names certainly didn’t fit any naming conventions a typical Orc would have (are they from a place other than Skyrim? Adopted? This was something he would have to figure out later, when things had gotten settled, he presumed). The fact that they apparently didn’t come from any common stronghold in this region set this up to be much more complicated a task than previously thought.  
Not that Arngeir would have a hard time, but it was certainly something to ponder.

“Alright then, Ghorza and Davin Mooserfut,” They both seemed excited to hear those words uttered from his mouth, for some yet to be known reason, “I welcome you to High Hrothgar, for the time being.” Arngeir finished with a smile (he thought it suitable, considering that these children must’ve been having a rough time, and he didn’t know the first thing when it came to children).

As he motioned with his hand towards the door, Wulfgar already having moved away from the entrance, the two children rushed forward towards the promise of warmth and comfort.

Closing the door, Arngeir paid attention to the two children. Davin seemed fascinated by the carvings on the massive pillars that supported the temple, and Ghorza was intent on seeing if Davin was okay, considering the tone (what language was that? It sounded eerily familiar, yet alien at the same time) the two were conversing in as Davin poked at the pillar closest to him.

Arngeir cleared his throat.  
“Now, children, I can assume that you might be in need of food,” They ended their conversation immediately, heads perking up in his direction at the mention of sustenance (they must not have had anything to eat for quite some time to garner such a reaction, something whispered in Arngeir’s mind) “so if you could both follow me, I can show you our Consumption Hall, and we can discuss the matter of you two staying here.”

After he had mentioned food and started towards the Consumption Hall (not his first choice of name, but he’d had enough of Einarth angrily signing to him at random times of the day to make that the official title) the two kids followed interestedly, he wondered how he was going to explain this to Paarthurnax, not being entirely sure if he could just announce the possibility of two random children staying with them for some time. No matter, what was most important now was getting them to explain their situation more without Arngeir potentially causing tears.

As he walked, he signed to Einarth who was in the process of moving meditation spots, to get some food for the main hall. Einarth signed back, “Understood, tell me everything later.” with a stern look. Arngeir internally sighed, wondering how much harder it was going to be to handle not only three childish adults (despite their outward appearances, he knew better after knowing them all for years), but also two actual children to boot!

Something told him that his life’s current had just been abruptly interrupted by two child-sized sticks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a passion fic (and the first fic ive ever made with the intent to post) that im making for myself where two dragonborn end up existing at the same time, and are twins. this fic is just the beginning, and there will hopefully be more. please send your prayers to the amazing candycanedarling, who decided to become my beta reader after reading through it the first time!


End file.
